


And you're crashing through my walls

by aquilasaurus



Series: Like Your Heart Could Break In Two: A Hacksqueak Story [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate, Ada, and Pippa all sit down to discuss their relationship. Hecate and Pippa finally get reacquainted. Ficlet.Day 23 of the Winter Fluff Event: Tradition.





	And you're crashing through my walls

“You have never exactly been… traditional, Pipsqueak, but I am. And Ada is.”

“I understand that, and I never meant to trivialize the bond you share—”

“I do apologize for interrupting,” said Ada as she cut Pippa off, “but I believe that traditions are meant to be expanded upon. I love you, Hecate, and have no intention of letting go of that. But any frog can see that Pippa loves you too, and I don’t believe that allowing yourself to love her back will cause you to love me any less.”

“You don’t?”

“No, Hecate, I don’t.”

Up to this moment, skepticism had still been etched into Hecate’s features. Now it lifted right along with her eyebrows. She pressed her lips together and swallowed, then reached out her arms. Ada enfolded her in her embrace, pressing kisses to her shoulder. Hecate brought her hands to Ada’s cheeks and kissed her, whispering her love against Ada’s lips.

Ada pulled gently back, trailing her hands down both of Hecate’s arms before releasing her. Hecate turned to Pippa, who was watching as if she would be quizzed later.

Now Hecate, who had been feeling overwhelmed with emotion and on the verge of tears for some time, cracked a sheepish smile. Opening her arms a second time, she welcomed Pippa, who fell against her chest.

“Perhaps I’ll give you two some time to get reacquainted?” she said, already heading for the door. Without waiting for an answer, she let herself out.

\--

Their next first kiss was slow and deliberate. Pippa brushed their lips together, and Hecate was embarrassed at the immediacy of her response. It was almost a _whine_. How inelegant.

As Pippa’s lips moved against hers, however, she forgot to pay attention to herself. Like the last time, her mind clouded over as this kiss stretched and folded over itself, as the feel and the scent of Pippa overwhelmed her. Her lips quirked into a smile, a breach which Pippa’s tongue eagerly took advantage of. Her mouth was warm and tasted vaguely of ginger tea.

"Oh...," murmured Hecate into her mouth. "I do want you so much."

Pippa’s fingers were creeping underneath Hecate’s collar as she _Mmm_ -ed her concurrence. “That is, may I—?”

“I think we’d better remove ourselves from the Headmistress’ office,” Hecate smirked, already transferring them to Hecate’s bedroom. “Now then, where were we?” Pippa flashed a smile and immediately set to work unbuttoning Hecate’s blouse.

She did giggle then. “Hecate Hardbroom, I believe you are the only witch in England who still wears a slip.”

“And you’ve gathered enough experience to know, I presume?”

“Mm. Let me show you what I’ve learned.”

She pushed Hecate onto her back and crawled on top of her, kissing the soft swelling flesh at neckline of her slip and pushing the straps down over her shoulders. She slid the black silk down from her chest, her stomach, her hips, and followed hands with mouth, smoothing kisses over her skin as she exposed it.

Pippa, it turned out, was an expert multitasker. She was able to maintain such a remarkable consistency that Hecate wondered, momentarily, whether she had charmed her tongue. Her patience was a curse: Hecate let Pippa take her sweet, tortuous time drawing pleasure from her body. Overwhelmed under her touch, she closed her eyes and felt the sensations wash over her. She felt herself leaking tears she could not explain, and hoped that Pippa would not ask, but when she finally gathered the composure to look at Pippa, she found her cheeks wet too. 

She was also a significantly better communicator than Hecate, and unlike Ada, she gave precise instructions. In fact, under her guidance, Hecate brought her to whimpering, shaking release three times.

When she finally did tire, Hecate observed one last new detail: Pippa Pentangle was a cuddler. She flopped an arm over Hecate's waist and burrowed into her shoulder, drawing Hecate’s arm around herself. Soon Pippa’s breathing grew deep and steady. Hecate considered summoning a book from her shelf, or checking in with Ada, but instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the unexpected intimacy of the present. She took comfort in Pippa’s warm body, allowing herself to be lulled by the rise and fall.


End file.
